vinciniafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for Los Angeles - 2194
Nicknamed "California Invasion", the Battle of Los Angeles of a battle of the UN and RFI in the state of California mainly fought in the Los Angeles area. In 2194, the imperialists crossed the Pacific hoping to take the West of the USA to gain control of key cities of Los Angeles, Salt Lake City, Denver, Seattle and Phoenix. While crossing the ocean, President Hubman was notified of a possible Russian invasion in the Western US. With United States citizens struck with fear, the President sent in the Phantom-9 special ops army to oppose the threat along with 8 gargoyle gunships. The Russians ended up taking Long Beach, a key city of the western ocean. As they moved towards Cypress and Anaheim, Phantom-9 reached Yorba Linda and the battle for LA commenced with the citizens of Los Angeles evacuated. Battle Overview The California Invasion, code named Firestorm-7, was first executed by Russian Prime Minister, Yiktov Keshner, in an attempt to capture the United States's Western coast to step closer to a complete overtake of America. Russian airships were able to loop around Hawaii's Missile and radar system and evade detection. When they reached the Pacific coast, Los Angeles was immediately evacuated and the city became a military zone. When President Hubman was notified, Phantom-9 army was sent to defend against imperialists. When they arrived, the communists took Long Beach, and created a personalized base to create a fort. Russian forces fought day and night with Phantom-9 between Long Beach for a week. Eventually, Phantom-9 was able to fend off imperialists and drive them back to Cypress while the army took Anaheim. On May 16, 2194, the imperialists moved through Southwest Anaheim and the Disneyland conflict began. The conflict involved a total of 400 snipers stationed through the park. Eventually the Commie snipers were taken out by 2 gargoyles and imperialists were once again forced to move back to Cypress. Meanwhile, Northern imperialists moved north to Carson and Torrance, California. The Phantom-9 army split into North, South, East, and West soldier squads; with each 900 soldiers in each group. The West soldiers took to Torrance to fend off Northern Russians. While South soldiers took to Garden Grove for protection of the city, and East and North moved towards Whittier and Los Angeles. The most key squad, North soldiers, moved to downtown to protect from North Russians. The North's Commander, Nam, lead the Phantom-9 North squad to Los Angeles along with 6 Terrapins and 2 Gargoyles. The Russians lost the key battle of downtown LA and the North UN forces stationed in Los Angeles. Russian Submarines were sent and unloaded Russian flame troopers in hopes of creating a massive wildfire eruption in California. With 729,000 Flame troops unloaded, the troops moved to different parts of LA and began to light the city on fire to destroy it with the aid of the hot Californian air. The Russians completely burned Long Beach, Huntington Beach, Garden Grove, and Newport Beach. This was a massive hit to Phantom-9 UN forces. They were able to prevent the fire from spreading East. With help of all 8 Gargoyles, they obliterated all 700,000 flame troopers and stopped any other attempt of third Russian invasion. In case of other invasion, the UN sent forces down to San Diego, and up to San Francisco and Seattle. Russia did try to invade San Diego and the Northern Pacific coast, but excess UN forces from Canada and Mexico prevented commie control. With Commander Nam and his forces protecting Los Angeles, the South, East, and West held off the Russians and the battle was won after the last of the Russians were wiped out by the combined Phantom-9 forces to win the Battle for Los Angeles. Key Events Commander Nam and the Phantom North took to the downtown streets of LA and held off Russian invaders to provide time for the aid of Terrapins and Gargoyles.